


【斑扉】留白

by Duyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duyi/pseuds/Duyi
Summary: r18预警！柱间死亡！扉间瞎了一只眼





	【斑扉】留白

　　 千手扉间从来没想到，自己是被留到最后的那个。最后一抹月色也死在了如血的朝阳里，凌冽的山风吹动扉间白色的火影袍，猎猎作响。

　　他现在终结之谷大哥的雕像上，看着迎面走来的宇智波斑。

　　“好久不见啊，扉间。”黑色长发的男人猛地发力，跳到了千手柱间的雕像头顶，激起一大片乱飞的灰尘。

　　“宇智波斑……事到如今，你还想要干什么？”千手扉间摘下斗笠，扔在了一边，一只凹陷下去的眼睛显得突兀又惹眼：“大哥已经死了，你还想要什么？火影之位？还是宇智波的地位？”千手扉间紧紧的搅弄着自己的衣袖，手指上传来的紧迫感让他遏制了微微的颤抖。

　　“哈哈哈哈，那些可笑的东西，你觉得我宇智波斑会在乎那些？千手扉间，你真是可怜又可笑，手不痛吗？每次一紧张就把手搅得那么紧。”宇智波斑眯起紫色的轮回眼，没有瞳孔的紫色纹路让他显得像一个毫无感情的人偶。

　　“柱间已经死了，你看看我们建立的这个村子，腐朽！它已经腐朽的不成样子了，你还傻傻的守着这么一个恶臭的村子，千手扉间，你真是愚蠢！”宇智波斑猛地逼近千手扉间，抓住了他的肩膀，狠狠的摇晃着他：“我杀了柱间！是我！”

　　“闭嘴！！！！”千手扉间后退一步，像是躲开了什么洪水猛兽，他猛地睁开了那只凹陷的眼，漏出了黑洞洞的眼眶，像是无底深渊一般注视着宇智波斑：“宇智波斑，我就不应该相信你！你是个骗子！”千手扉间额头的青筋暴起，带着空洞的眼眶与太阳穴一阵抽痛，身影一晃，眼眶便流出血来。

　　宇智波斑身形瞬间抖了一下，捏紧了拳头看着千手扉间满脸的鲜血，说着脸颊流到了脖子上，染红了白色的火影袍：“你的眼，痛不痛？”宇智波斑看着千手扉间抽动的眼睑，挑了挑眉。

　　“宇智波斑……”千手扉间深深的叹了一口气，忍住喉间声带的颤抖：“你问我眼睛痛不痛？难道你不知道吗？亲手挖下宇智波泉奈眼睛和我的眼睛的你，有什么资格来说出这句话？”

　　千手扉间睁大空洞的眼眶，死死的盯着面前的宇智波斑，眼睛与太阳穴的抽痛一直在彰显着存在感，让他不由得回想起被宇智波斑亲手挖下眼睛的疼痛，保养得当的修长手指直直探入他脆弱的眼眶，扣住自己的眼球，生生拽了下来。

　　那双手从前经常温柔的抚摸着他，还会撩起他有些长的碎发别在耳后，会拿着刀一刀捅入他的肺腑，会毫不留情的杀死他的兄长，还会慢慢的把他眼睛挖下。

　　他的衣袖有些紧，把手指勒出了紫色的痕迹。宇智波斑习惯性的抓住了他的手腕，撸起了袖子查看他手上的痕迹，随即察觉到自己在做什么，不着痕迹的放开了他。

　　“扉间……这个世界是错误的，只有月之眼才能得到永恒的幸福。”斑直直的盯着低下头微微颤抖的千手扉间，闭上了眼。

　　“斑……你不要再说了。”千手扉间的声音听起来依然冷静，像是秋天井底冰冷的水面，死亡一般的毫无波澜。

　　一个温暖的躯体紧紧的抱住了他，有力的手指狠狠掐住了他的腰，男人凉薄的嘴唇贴在了他凹陷的眼睛上：“扉间，不要反抗了，就这一次。”

　　千手扉间的肌肉瞬间紧绷起来，浑身上下的每个细胞都感觉到了危险，随即便慌乱的推搡着身旁的宇智波斑，想让他离开自己。

　　男人的手开始揉弄他的腰，嘴唇熟练的找到了他耳后的敏感点开始亲吻，那真的是很温柔的亲吻，犹如蜻蜓点水一般小心翼翼的触碰，柔软到让扉间一瞬间红了眼眶。

　　事到如今，还能怎么样呢？

　　千手扉间颤抖着低下了头，被动的接受宇智波斑蜻蜓点水般的触碰，多年的相处让宇智波斑知道了千手扉间所有的敏感地带，修长的手指只是在扉间的尾椎骨上揉弄了几下，便成功的让二代目火影软了腰，发出微弱的气音。

　　舌头微微的舔弄千手扉间的嘴唇，轻车熟路的撬开了紧闭的牙齿，宇智波斑温柔的舔弄着千手扉间嘴中柔软湿润的黏膜，轻轻扫过敏感的上颚。带起一阵睫毛的颤抖，像是濒死的蝴蝶，在腐烂已久的花上挣扎抖动，固执的守着没有希望的腐烂花朵。

　　宇智波斑的舌头温柔的扫过千手扉间的口腔，离开时带走一段透明的丝线，缓慢的流在千手扉间的下巴上，宇智波斑熟练的解开了白色的火影袍。

　　“唔……等等，宇智波斑！不要在这里，去别的地方！”千手扉间失去焦虑的眼神猛地清明起来，慌乱的抓住自己的衣服，急急忙忙的后退了几步。

　　宇智波斑不管不顾的向前，抓住了手足无措的千手扉间。

　　“斑！！！”

　　千手扉间整个人都紧绷了起来，身体在凌晨微微的日光下颤抖了起来，连牙齿都在打架，他慌乱的摇着头，几乎是语无伦次的对宇智波斑说：“不，我不要在这里！！！我不要！！！”

　　宇智波斑向前走了几步，千手扉间就像一只炸毛的猫，飞快地拿出了随身携带的飞雷神苦无。

　　“千手扉间，你给我冷静！”宇智波斑睁大眼睛看着此时脆弱的千手扉间：“柱间死了，你就变成了这个样子？你可是木叶的二代目大人啊……”说着走上去拉住了千手扉间细瘦的手腕，抱着他跑到了宇智波斑许久不曾回来的家中。

　　斑住在宇智波族地外围的荒地，看起来大气磅礴的组长宅院却坐落在荒郊野外。斑看着怀中闭着眼睛大口喘气的千手扉间，叹了一口气，走进了许久无人的房间里。

　　“扉间……”宇智波斑在千手扉间的耳边一遍一遍低声的叫着，带来身下人一阵一阵的颤抖。

　　千手扉间的双眼紧紧的闭着，极力忍耐着身上传来的痒意，随着宇智波斑的动作微微颤抖。

　　神圣威严的火影袍被掀到了胸膛之上，漏出被啃咬的立起来的乳头。宇智波斑黑色的长发散落在扉间白皙的皮肤上，带来丝丝的凉意，清晨的寒气凝结成霜，潮湿的黑发与千手扉间的白色短发纠结缠绕，黑白分明分外惹眼。

　　宇智波斑狰狞的性器怼在千手扉间隆起的胸肌上，黑发的宇智波笑着挤压着千手扉间柔软又有韧性的胸肌，透明的前列腺液在沟壑间划出一道透明的水渍。

　　千手扉间一下子红了耳尖，闭上眼颤颤巍巍的推开身上的宇智波斑。让他成功的转移了攻占的阵地。

　　本来是护手用的软膏被大堆大堆的挤在手上，试探性的伸进了千手扉间许久不用的穴口，带来括约肌狠狠的收缩，千手扉间的色素一向很浅，连后方的穴口都是不带艳丽的粉色，宇智波斑的手指在其中旋转扣挖，不出意外的引起了千手扉间细小的吸气声。

　　粗长的性器抵在穴口蓄势待发，宇智波斑顿了顿，一把抱起了千手扉间，二代目火影的体重出人意料的轻，甚至比斑还要瘦上不少。宇智波斑亲吻着千手扉间凸起的脊椎骨，粗大的性器一点一点的挤入了窄小的直肠。

　　“撕……呼……等等…有点难受……”千手扉间哑着嗓子微微挣扎起来，想要逃离这有些危险的体位，宇智波斑一下子掐住了千手扉间的腰，狠狠的摁了下去。

　　“唔啊！！！”千手扉间的穴口突然搅紧，长时间没有使用过的穴口被猛地刺激，竟然直直的射了出来，瘫软的躺在了斑的怀里，只顾上急促的呼吸。

　　宇智波斑一把抱住千手扉间，上下顶弄了起来，硬热的柱身摩擦着扉间泛滥春水的肠壁，酥麻的快感从后穴窜上了脊椎，千手扉间小声的喘息着，慢慢的抱住了宇智波斑的胳膊。

　　“斑……斑……哈……”扉间费力的仰起头来看着宇智波斑，塌陷的眼皮格外的碍眼，另一只眼睛的眼尾透露出稠艳的红，泛滥着微微的水光。

　　他过得好苦。

　　他知道。

　　宇智波斑把千手扉间压在了身下，亲吻着自己亲手弄伤的眼睛，性器在窄小的穴口大力进出，透明的前列腺液与润滑液湿哒哒的流下来，糊满了扉间的屁股，流在床单上。

　　宇智波斑紧紧的抱着千手扉间，他的血肉嵌进扉间的身体，千手扉间白皙的腿缠绕在宇智波斑的腰上，两个人像是死去也不愿意分离的树根，彼此折磨又依托。

　　“抱歉……抱歉……”宇智波斑抚摸着千手扉间的眼睑，和千手扉间一起达到了高潮。

　　太阳彻底升起来了，千手扉间回过头看了看终结之谷巨大的雕像，一个人离开。

　　他必须活着。

　　


End file.
